Conventional hardwood flooring uses tongue and groove planks During installation on a backing or subfloor, the groove edge of one plank is fitted against the tongue edge of a previously installed plank. Typically a pneumatic nail gun (a “flooring nailer”) is used to drive a shanked fastener from a strip or magazine at an angle of 45 degrees down and toward the previously installed plank at the location where the plank tongue projects from the exposed plank edge. Preferably, the fastener is driven flush with the tongue edge of the plank, but occasionally a fastener will be left “high.” For example, a high fastener may result from low air pressure to the nailer and/or a hard spot in the flooring plank or subfloor. Depending on the skill and inclination of the installer, a high fastener may be driven flush with nothing more than a hammer, or a punch-type carpenter's nail set can be used, or a flat screwdriver or chisel, any of which may damage the tongue or mar the face of the flooring plank and/or bend or distort the fastener without adequately setting it. These problems can interfere with proper fit of a subsequent plank in addition to being irritating and time consuming.